


one new message. from: beanhead fucker

by truejaku (hereonourstreet)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Language Barrier, M/M, dmmdrarepairweek2k15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereonourstreet/pseuds/truejaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku has grown attached to Noiz's little brother, who keeps coming to visit Noiz and Mizuki who are in an established relationship. Then he fucks Noiz's little brother LOL for rarepairweek!!!! I love Mizunoiz and this just happened so naturally so I wrote a lil thing. Like a sketch of a fic. I called him Theo, but if you read ATYBMH then you can assume it's just Emmerich. (ALSO: Theo is 20 in this, it's three years after game canon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	one new message. from: beanhead fucker

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while listening to Future Fish LMAO

            You couldn’t understand a word he said, but the way he tipped his head toward you and nodded with a slight blush spoke volumes. The way he shuffled forward slightly and rubbed his shoulder against yours said, _“I don’t know what I’m doing, but I want this.”_ The way he grit his teeth before he leaned up to kiss you was how Noiz’s little brother first made it clear he wanted to have sex with you, though neither of you were able to communicate in any real way.

            The Coils helped somewhat at first – if there was any real emergency, you’d probably get the message across. But when, “ _Holy shit, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen,”_ translated to, “ _Saint shit! You’re a nice people I see,”_ it really threw your game off. You frowned at Theo from across the table when the Coil spat out the mistranslated pickup line but he laughed and grabbed your hand. He said something in German, a language that you are _really_ beginning to love.

            “ _I know that you want to say,”_ his Coil told you. You shook your head, assuming it meant, _“I know what you’re trying to say.”_

You leaned over and ushered him out of his seat. That’s when he came around your kitchen table and kissed you, and you couldn’t believe someone so closely related to that wretched boy dating your best friend could be this pure and wonderful. And such a good kisser.

            He’s barely twenty; about the age that Noiz was when you first met him, but far more worldly and mature. Your poorly translated conversations over the past two years taught you that he was a formidable businessman – though his polished hair and high-class suits tipped you off to that, too. He didn’t come to Midorijima often, but you’d been infatuated with him every time he did, which is why you decided to finally take your chance with him. You asked Mizuki to help you, but he adamantly refused, citing his own sex life as an excuse. He was not going to risk Noiz getting mad at him to hook you up with his little brother. You scowled and shrugged him off at the time, and now you’re feeling fairly arrogant – Mizuki can kiss your ass, for all you care. You managed to get through to Theo on your own, and he was very much receptive.

            You find out that night that he’s _very receptive –_ his body is slight but limber, and he really cries out when you simply brush your fingertips across a nipple. You smile and lean down to run your tongue over it next and his entire body tenses in pleasure. He grabs the back of your head and pushes his chest up into your mouth – you bite down, gently at first, until he nods emphatically and pushes your head even harder against him. You sink your teeth into the pink bud and he shouts so loudly you’re worried the neighbors might hear him. You don’t understand what he’s saying, but it’s clear that he’s rambling in German, so high-pitched and needy that your cock strains against your jeans. He looks so good spread beneath you.

            He nods when you pull at his waistband questioningly. He nods when you take off your clothes and he sighs at you listlessly as he drinks your body in with a small smile. He’s short and sort of pudgy compared to you, but every bit of his alabaster skin invites your tongue to taste him. He nods when you take his dick in your mouth, and he mewls just like he did before as you work his balls in your palm and the head of his cock under your tongue.

            He shakes his head no when you first bend his legs up. You stop immediately and hesitate. You lean over to the bedside table and take out the lube, then present it to him. You hold up three fingers and he seems to be considering your request. You want to tell him that you won’t do anything he doesn’t want, so you lean down and kiss him softly. You say it in Japanese anyway, _“Don’t say yes if you don’t want to, I just want to taste you_ ,” and he laughs lightly. He says something in German and you smile back. You put the lube back on the bedside table but he grabs your wrist to stop you.

            He’s so tight when you first push your dick into him that you pull out and open him more, but he shakes his head no at you again. He tries to shove himself on your dick more, and you’re not surprised, as he was particularly squirmy as you opened him. You watched his cock harden as your fingers pressed harshly against his prostate, and you want to fuck him, but you don’t want him to get hurt. You pull away emphatically and apply more lube to your fingers, this time working all four in.

            He accidentally comes before you can put your dick inside him again.

            It’s cute and you’re so endeared to his embarrassment that you worry your nose might start bleeding again. That’s how it always starts – you’re too turned on and too self-conscious at the same time and somehow your nose starts bleeding. But he’s far too distracted to notice if you did anyway; he won’t uncover his face no matter how many times you try to pull his hands away with a laugh. You grab your Coil.

            _“Please do not worry. She had an orgasm.”_

That gets his attention.

            He sits up and stares up at you and you shake your head aggressively. No! That’s not what you said at all. You try again:

            _“It is not what I said! I wanted you to orgasm. I like you!”_

That’s still not what you meant to say, but he smiles at you anyway. You try _again:_

            _“That you try what I’m saying, is that me.”_

He stops smiling and looks at you in confusion. You slap your hand over your eyes. You’re still naked and hard and wanting release, but you want to know he understands what you’re saying.

            _“You please me.”_

Theo’s eyebrows rise when the Coil finally gets it right – basically. What you _said_ was that he was meant to orgasm, and he should feel no shame for the timing of it, but it is nonetheless also true that Theo pleases you. He pulls you down by your neck and hugs you tight. He presses his thigh against your cock and you rut against it until you come across his hips and dick, and then you lick him clean of your semen as well as his own. He covers his mouth as you do it, his cheeks reddening and eyes widening as they stare down at you in complete shock. You glance up at him with a small smirk and smack your lips together when you’ve finished.

            _“I want to stay with you.”_

The Coil’s automated voice is so mechanical and cold, not at all comforting like Theo’s warm whispers into your ear as you lay in bed together. You’re sort of shocked that he wants to be with you. You thought this might be a youthful indiscretion, as you’d had so many in your youth, and that he wouldn’t want to risk his brother finding out. You lie down next to him and put your lips to his ear too. You whisper back. The Coil reads out:

            _“So long, please stay with me as –”_

Then it cuts off, and switches back to Japanese: _“One new message. From: Beanhead Fucker. Message reads: Your stupid teardrop friend cracked. I know what you’re doing with my little brother, you fucking pervert. You’re dead.”_

You shoot up. Theo doesn’t understand the words, but your wide eyes tell him all he really needs to know.

            He stays the night with you anyway.


End file.
